


Hand in Hand（SJ）36

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	Hand in Hand（SJ）36

Hand in Hand（SJ）36

 

36

 

松本润本来满心期待着的樱井翔放假回到东京之后，他们两个人就可以继续同居生活，雪乃小姐帮他租的公寓不是特别大但是地理位置很好，添置家具的时候，他特地挑了很大的双人床。松本润向来喜欢在这些小细节上下功夫，公寓的装修都是他自己来操心，任何人去转上一圈都会觉得这是一个有两个主人的公寓。

 

松本润还在心里详细的谋划了如何避开狗仔，确保两个人的同居生活还像在巴塞罗那的时候那样平平静静的。

 

 

然而樱井翔在这间松本润精心布置过的公寓里只能住一晚，就要被国家队召唤去集训。

 

 

明年是世界杯年，而以现在日本国家队在亚洲区的积分和排名，距离直接晋级还差一些。而一旦要去踢附加赛，所面对的对手就会比在亚洲遇见的对手强得多。在这样的局面之下，留给日本队的比赛还有两场，把比分净胜球和胜负关系一起算上，如果第一场胜利就能直接出线，第一场踢平第二场胜利也可以出线，但如果第一场输掉，第二场就必须大比分胜利，但第二场的对手要强于第一场。

 

 

总之现在对于球队来讲，赢下一星期后的这场比赛就是最重要的。而作为球队的队长和绝对主力，樱井翔在这个万众瞩目的时候无疑压力是最大的，来自媒体和民众连篇累牍的夸奖赞扬在此刻通通都是压力，一旦他未能让大家看到满意的局面，这些赞扬就都有可能会变成唾骂。

 

松本润和樱井翔一前一后从电视塔离开，走了不同的路回到松本润现在住的公寓。这一片是都内的高级住宅区，除了住户之外是无法进入的，而且住在这里的人非富即贵，有可能本身也是被媒体追逐的焦点，雪乃小姐把松本润的住处选在这里，也是用心良苦。

 

 

樱井翔比松本润晚一步到家里，他在门口悉悉索索的换鞋的时候已经能闻到家里弥散着的味增汤的味道。

 

令人安心的，家的味道。

 

对于从小就一个人离开家，远赴重洋的去海的另一边训练的他来说，食物本身所寄托的意味可能要超脱味道本身。但他已经太久没在家里呆过，再加上跟松本润交往之后他们两个人对于回家这件事情避而不谈，对于父母做的料理可能已经没有那么深刻的印象了。对他来说，代表着家的味道的料理，就是松本润做的东西。

 

 

松本润高中刚刚到西班牙那边的时候做料理其实没那么好吃，偶尔的时候还会烧坏，但在樱井翔心里，要比米其林三星级的餐厅吃着更让人觉得舒服。不过他的润进步的非常快，现在已经能做的一手真的媲美米其林主厨的料理了。

 

从鞋柜的位置绕个弯就可以走进厨房里，松本润正系着围裙认真的料理着手上的食材，也没察觉他进来了，一门心思的切着土豆。

 

在他们交往的这几年，松本润不论是心理还是身体上都飞快的成长着，比如说现在脸上的婴儿肥已经几乎消失了，只有笑起来才能恍惚看见少年时的样子。但是侧颜的样子似乎都没有变过，松本润做事情的时候总是特别的认真，眉头会微微皱着，只关注自己手边的事情。

 

这种样子会让他想到小时候陪松本润做手工，他好像不是特别擅长什么粘土啊折纸之类的东西，但是性格好强不愿意认输，总是一边不高兴的嘟着嘴一边还不肯放弃的努力，最后的成果不尽人意的时候还要泪眼汪汪的看着他。

 

他记得那时候妈妈常吐槽他说都是因为不管润做出什么东西他都可劲儿夸，才会导致润的手工水平没什么进步。

 

那有什么关系嘛，可爱不就好了。

 

“站在厨房门口干嘛？”

 

松本润切完土豆抬头就看见樱井翔手搭在柜子上发呆，倒了杯果汁给他之后又重新回到料理台。

 

“在想你小时候做的粘土蟑螂。”

 

松本润手里本来打算拿来切牛肉的刀子在樱井翔面前晃了晃，恶狠狠的反驳。

 

“那是蟋蟀！”

 

“还有你有什么资格说我，你那长了毛的雪人一样的龙猫！”

 

松本润不高兴的时候会下意识的嘟嘴，脸颊两边的肉就鼓起来，让原本已经有了棱角的脸再次变得像少年时期一样肉乎乎的，再加上声音原本就比较软，每次都像是在撒娇一样。

 

 

“所以你这点随我。”

 

樱井翔喝掉了手里的鲜榨果汁，笑眯眯的把玻璃杯放在柜子上，绕到松本润身后抱住他，把下巴搭在他的肩膀上。

 

松本润被他这句话逗得笑起来，因为手上沾着肉汁，只好抬起胳膊肘不轻不重的怼了身后的人。

 

拥抱是个很神奇的姿势，可以把两个人的距离拉得无限近，可以分享两个人的心跳声。

 

松本润停下了手里的动作，微微向后靠把身体的重量交到樱井翔怀里，微不可查的叹了口气。

 

“明早就得走？”

 

“所以你看草野和雪乃都很有眼色，为了不耽误我们二人相处的时间都只送到停车场。”

 

“跟你说正事呢。”

 

樱井翔的双手环着松本润的腰，搭在他肩膀上的脑袋点了点头。

 

“不过队里的大巴最后来接我，应该就到中午了。下午开到集训中心，吃个饭，休整一下，第二天正式开始训练。”

 

 

国家队有专人负责这些在海外的球员，而樱井翔在队伍里有着超然于其他人的地位，所有的行程都会提前跟他沟通好，他点头了才会去跟其他人商量。

 

松本润掐着手指算了算时间，从樱井翔进门算起到明天中午连24个小时都不够，而且这还要去掉睡觉的时间。他们俩分开这么久好不容易能见面，现在却连好好说说话的时间都没有。再加上因为这次的比赛对于队伍来讲意义重大，此次的集训是完全封闭式的，据说连开放给媒体的拍摄时间都只有每天下午的20分钟，并且球员和教练都不会在比赛的新闻发布会之前接受任何的采访。

 

也就是说接下来的一周又见不到樱井翔。

 

“比完赛的话你就又该飞回俱乐部了。”

 

俱乐部通常都会放两三周的假，今年樱井翔也比别人提前了一些，但因为明年是世界杯年，今年俱乐部的活动就会多一些。别人都在欧洲离得近，樱井翔就不得不提前启程，跟队伍合流之后再去踢商业比赛。这样算算的话，他在踢完国家队的比赛之后，也就只能在在日本呆不到一个星期。

 

 

这种时候任何言语上的安慰都是没有任何效果的，更何况樱井翔也跟松本润一样，对于他们不能相处的更久而感觉到郁闷。但他们毕竟都是成年人，都有自己的工作和事业，也明白这些事情不能任性为之。

 

柔软的吻落在松本润的侧颈上，带着安抚的意味，让他轻轻的凑过头把脖颈白皙的肌肤完全暴露给自己的恋人。吃饭在这个时候就显得一点都不重要了，樱井翔揽在他腰上的手收的越发紧，像是要把他整个人都揉进怀里一样。松本润很喜欢这样的感觉，就好像整个世界里都只有樱井翔一个人在，这样被他拥抱着，保护着。

 

樱井翔的手指灵巧的探入松本润的衣摆，在他平滑的小腹上婆娑，轻笑着表扬他最近的锻炼很有效果，然后被转过身红着脸的松本润用嘴唇堵住了下面调侃的话。

 

厨房的空间站两个大男人就显得狭小，松本润被樱井翔挤的整个人都已经半坐在了厨房的案板上，双手勾着樱井翔的脖子微微抬起头接吻，交换彼此口腔的温度。

 

这是一个在阔别许久的分离之后，绵长又温柔的吻。

 

明明开着空调，室内的温度却一点点升高起来，甚至让松本润感觉到灼热。樱井翔的吻从脖子上渐渐向下挪，身上宽松的T恤被他扯的露出大半个肩膀来，而手也毫不客气的在他的后背揉搓，大有打算就这么在厨房继续下去的意思。

 

松本润也并不打算推开他，往常除非樱井翔死缠烂打，他是不愿意在卧室以外的地方做的，但是今天这样的情况明显是个特例，他不想叫停这样绵长的吻。

 

然而偏偏有人在这个时候打断他们。

 

第一遍门铃响起来的时候两个人都不想去应，这个时间点来打扰别人简直天理难容。但是门外的人显然比他们两个人要有耐心得多，门铃一遍一遍的响起来就让人不得不去开门。

 

门外站着的是抱着一大瓶酒的相叶雅纪。

 

“润君我来找你喝酒………咦樱井桑怎么也在这里！天呐您什么时候回国的？我可以握手吗？……”

 

虽然之前也有过几次接触，但是相叶雅纪还是表现的像个小粉丝一样，也半点没能读出空气里漂浮着的暧昧气息，甚至还开心的邀请樱井翔和他们一起喝酒。

 

樱井翔和松本润无奈的对视一眼，也只能请这位‘不速之客’进来坐了。

 

 

自从电影大火之后，不仅松本润在日本的名气有了很大的提升，相叶雅纪也算是在业界内闯出了一片天，而他的父亲对他的态度也变得和善起来。应该说他现在比起以前日子过得顺心得不得了，再加上各色应酬，应该没时间跑来找松本润喝酒才对，但是偏偏他现在心头有一件事情只能找松本润说。

 

“润君……你说我该怎么办啊……”

 

在樱井翔说明了他明天就要集训今天不能喝酒之后，作为铁杆球迷的相叶雅纪立刻把酒塞进了柜子里不肯拿出来，他可是知道这场比赛有多重要，千万不能让他影响到了国家队主力的发挥。

 

酒是不能喝了，相叶雅纪一碗接一碗的喝着松本润煮的味增汤。

 

樱井翔心疼的给自己盛了一小碗，坐在沙发边跟着听听这位新锐导演到底有什么事情这么烦闷，却没成想听到了熟悉的名字。

 

“可我真的喜欢他啊……nino工作那么忙，根本没时间搭理我……前几天约他出来吃饭也说忙没时间……润君你说是不是nino很讨厌我……”

 

相叶雅纪越说脑袋低得越低，简直要把自己埋进汤碗里了。

 

等等……这是……窥视自家弟弟？

 

虽然这些年一直在国外，但樱井翔对于二宫和也这个弟弟还是很疼爱的，他前一阵还关心过对方的感情问题，只不过被二宫和也不咸不淡的应付了过去。

 

“……我怎么知道，你要是喜欢你就自己去追，别总想着通过我追我哥。”

 

 

松本润在拍摄期间得到了相叶雅纪的很多照顾，而且他也确实的认为对方是个很好的人——这并不意味着他会认可对方成为二宫和也的伴侣，因为相叶雅纪和二宫和也会认识彼此，正是因为他拍了相叶雅纪的电影。二宫和也这么一个其实很拒人千里之外的人，之所以一开始就对相叶雅纪不错，正是因为觉得松本润受到对方的照顾。

 

 

至少对于这件事情他还是很别扭的。

 

但这段时间以来，他又确实能看得出相叶雅纪的确很喜欢二宫和也，暗搓搓的约饭送礼物，大半夜的去给他排队买新出的游戏，二宫和也说往东绝不往西，一点导演的架子都没有。

 

“我没……可是我真的不敢说……我怕他拒绝了就连朋友也没得当了……”

 

恋爱，尤其是暗恋当中的人的心里都是非常的脆弱的，再加上相叶雅纪本身就是个敏感的人。明明没有喝酒也七七八八的吐了一大堆的苦水，一直到天色完全黑下来才后知后觉自己不能再打扰人家两个人了。

 

吐完了苦水的相叶雅纪自己倒是轻松了很多，临走的时候还给了樱井翔一个热烈的拥抱希望他旗开得胜，留下一对相对无言苦笑的情侣。

 

 

“我决定我要在和也那里说他坏话。”

 

“附议。”

 

然后两个人不约而同的扑哧一声笑出来。

 

虽然被打断了独处的时间，被迫听了相叶雅纪的恋爱烦恼，但不得不说这个人真的有种神奇的魔力会让人心情放松起来，这下子两个人之间本来因为不能好好独处的郁闷反而消散了不少。

 

“我们能继续吗？”

 

“……看看表，明天还要早起，快点去洗澡睡觉。”

 

樱井翔的肚子上不轻不重的挨了一肘子，笑嘻嘻的在收拾桌子的松本润唇角亲了亲，听话的去洗澡睡觉。

 

比赛是在横滨举行的，当天松本润因为有工作不能到现场去助威，甚至连直播都没得看。虽然全体国民都在注目着这场比赛，但是该工作的人还是得好好工作。松本润在电视剧拍摄的间隙终于能看比赛的时候，已经是焦灼的最后十分钟了。

 

比分依旧是0:0，场面上日本队落后，后防岌岌可危。

 

因为拍摄休息的时间并不长，松本润为了节约时间也没有回到自己的休息室，而是就在片场和大家一起用一个工作人员的电脑看。时间来到85分钟的时候，整个片场的气氛也紧张起来，所有人的目光都紧紧的盯着电脑屏幕。

 

松本润已经很久没有这样看樱井翔的比赛，14寸的显示屏里其实根本不太看得清球员的脸，只能在镜头推进的时候清楚的看到球员的背号。因为到了比赛的最后阶段，而对手只要守住这场平局就可以进入世界杯决赛圈，所以对方的防守球员几乎在死守本方半场，甚至不惜用犯规来阻拦进攻。穿着10号的樱井翔自然是对方犯规的重点目标，短短一分钟就被铲倒了两次，每一次都让松本润忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

 

樱井翔被对方铲倒重伤的那个画面，已经成为他梦魇一般的画面。

 

但是樱井翔甚至没有和对方纠结犯规是否该给牌的问题，即便被撞倒也飞快的站起身重新参与到球权争夺当中，平日里会好好整理的头发现在也完全乱掉了，明明体力很好的人在后场门将开球的时候也撑着膝盖大口的喘着粗气。

 

松本润觉得到自己已经感受不到周围的人的存在，只能听到自己不断加快的心跳声，死死咬住牙关看着屏幕里的樱井翔。

 

他想他赢，因为他知道他比谁都想赢。

 

那颗压哨球越过门线的时候，周围的人都在击掌庆贺，只有松本润还死死的盯着进球之后都没有力气庆祝直接躺倒在地上的樱井翔，不知不觉的泪流满面。

 

全国民的期待是压在他肩头的没人可以帮他分担的压力，之前几场的预选赛樱井翔发挥的并不算好，松本润在那些评论里什么难听话都看过了。比起输球，他更怕樱井翔被伤害。赢了球应该是感到开心的事情，可是他的眼泪却怎么都忍不住，樱井翔那样拼命的在受伤之后复健，就是为了能够及时的赶上这场比赛。

 

别人都觉得他有天赋，觉得他应该表现的好，只有松本润清楚这些背后是多少的汗水。

 

他好想他现在在球场上，能够拍拍他的头，给他一个拥抱，告诉他他有多棒。

 

松本润看着画面上樱井翔被队友搀扶起来，然后被队友们抛向空中庆贺，所有的人脸上都是非常激动的笑容，忍不住边流着眼泪边跟着一起笑起来。

 

松本润是回到休息室洗了脸，换掉了刚刚看比赛的时候被紧张的汗水浸湿的衣服，稍微的调整了一会儿才重新回到片场的。樱井翔的比赛赢了，他的拍摄还没有结束，今天很有可能要通宵拍摄了。

 

随便的吃了个三明治应付了晚饭，拍摄一直持续到两点钟，因为这次拍摄使用的这个场景周期比较赶，导演就跟松本润商量能不能明早五点钟就继续拍摄。

 

松本润想着樱井翔回来怎么也要明天中午了，不如早点拍完早点可以回家，干脆的同意了导演的要求。

 

中间只隔着三个小时回家显然是来不及了，松本润打算就在休息室里呆着，这点时间他要是睡觉的话大概就醒不来了，干脆读读剧本看看电视，五点前洗个澡就可以继续拍摄了。

 

走到自己休息室门口跟导演说了待会儿见，刚进去就被抱了满怀，对方的身上带着干净的沐浴露的味道，身上只穿了件简单的T恤和短裤。

 

“你怎么……”

 

铺天盖地的吻就已经落下来，樱井翔刚刚经历了一场非常激烈的球赛，哪怕冲了澡又一路坐车赶过来，肾上腺素的持续分泌还让他的身体非常的火热，抱着松本润让他感觉自己快要被融化一样。

 

松本润被顶着紧紧的靠在冰冷的木门上，樱井翔吸允着他的唇舌，简直像要把他生吞下去一样。火热的手掌隔着牛仔裤揉捏着他的臀部，很快就带着松本润一样沉溺在情绪当中。

 

“衣服……衣服是戏服……”

 

仅剩的理智只够松本润解释这件事情，五点钟他还要接着拍摄，要是戏服被揉了或者撕扯了可不好解释。

 

樱井翔总算停下了他侵城掠地一般的动作，深呼吸了几下平复了自己的呼吸之后，手搭在松本润的皮带上飞快的解下了他的牛仔裤丢在地上，又直接扯掉了他的T恤一起丢在一边。

 

还没反应过来身上就只剩下一条内裤的松本润再次被摁在了门上，赤裸的后背接触着冰凉的木门让他感觉到自己身上的寒毛都立了起来，下意识的抱紧樱井翔火热的身体得到热量。

 

他们平时的情事里樱井翔都会比较温柔，很少会有这样急性子的时候，一边亲吻着松本润，一边手掌就已经隔着内裤握住了松本润的性器，而他自己已经抬头的下身就抵在松本润的大腿根来回的摩擦。

 

这样激烈的动作让松本润下意识的有些瑟缩，再加上这里是休息室，虽说这会儿大家应该都各自去休息了，但毕竟不是什么私密的场合，就越发觉得有些胆战心惊。

 

但樱井翔根本不理会这些，舌尖滑过松本润的耳垂轻轻舔舐着，惹得他一阵轻颤之后，手上就更加的用力，不断的揉捏着松本润的性器。

 

纯色的内裤前端已经有了液体渗出来，松本润扭着腰，也不知道到底是想躲开樱井翔的动作还是想凑得更近，抱着樱井翔的后背死死的扣住他。

 

身上最后一点遮盖物也被扯掉了。

 

樱井翔自己身上的衣服倒都还穿的好好的，下身被人握在手里来回的揉搓让松本润不住的喘着粗气，咬着下唇才能让自己不哼咛出声，有些不服气的想去扯樱井翔的衣服，却没成想被对方抱着腰换了个姿势趴在了门上。

 

这个姿势更方便樱井翔的动作，一个手搂在松本润的腰上另一只手握住已经涨大的性器揉捏，时不时的还照顾到两边的阴囊，让松本润忍不住弓起腰来。松本润本来就后背很怕人碰，樱井翔却像是故意一样不停的在他的后背吸允甚至轻轻用牙齿磨蹭着，让他整个人都紧绷起来。

 

“你……你……唔……”

 

这个身体的敏感点早就被身后的人摸的清清楚楚，松本润根本来不及挣扎，长久没有做爱的身体敏感得要命，在这样的情况下没被摸几下就缴械投降。

 

樱井翔也半点不客气，松本润射到他的手上之后，他就直接的向后把手指探入了松本润的后穴。

 

高潮还在持续当中的松本润身体异常的敏感，这样突然的插入让他忍不住哼唧了一声，随即意识到这里的封闭性并不好，只得死死的咬住了自己的下唇。

 

而樱井翔的食指借着精液的润滑，顺利的整个插了进去，模仿着性器进出的动作不断的抽插着，试图尽可能快的扩展后穴。光滑的门板让松本润连借力的地方都没有，只能扒在门板上死死地攥着拳头，才能抵抗住身后一波又一波的刺激。

 

还好樱井翔已经深谙如何能打开这个自己专属的身体，没几下就又探进去一根手指，安抚似的亲了亲松本润沾满汗水的额头，再次动作起来。随着松本润越来越情动，手指的抽插也变得容易起来，等到能够插入进去三根手指的时候，松本润简直站不住了，只能靠樱井翔扣着他的腰才能勉强支撑住身体。

 

门外突然响起了敲门声，因为本来就只是休息室的木门，木质并不厚，门外的敲门声，甚至让两个人都能感受到木板的震动。

 

松本润的身体倏然收紧，死死的夹住了樱井翔的手指。

 

 

“松本君，我们要定明早的盒饭，您想吃什么？”

 

松本润现在紧张的要死，身体的反应却又抵抗不住，哪里还有什么余力去想明天吃什么，张了张嘴都没有发出声音来。

 

“生姜烧肉。”

 

樱井翔低沉的声音在他耳边响起来，让松本润下意识的跟着重复了一遍，门外的人应了好之后，脚步声又渐渐的远走了。

 

松本润这个时候才反应过来刚刚发生了什么，要不是他拼命一直忍着没有呻吟出声，对方这样突然走过来绝对是听得到的。

 

这样的认知让他越发的害臊起来，这种事情怎么能在休息室做，简直太没脸没皮了。这样想着松本润就想去推开身后的樱井翔，但这个姿势他根本没法碰到对方，只好挣扎着扭着自己的腰想躲开樱井翔的手指。

 

这个时候樱井翔倒显得很绅士了，真的从他的身体里退了出去，还稍微的松开了手让松本润转过了身。但是下一秒，就抬起松本润的腿摁在自己腰侧，等待多时的粗粝性器毫不客气的长驱直入。

 

松本润腰一软差点跌倒，整个人都只能靠在樱井翔怀里，身后突然被充满的感觉让他的眼睛里充满了生理性的泪水，即便死死咬住了牙关，也还有甜腻的呻吟声流露出来。

 

许久没有做过的身体被这样突然的插入，些微的疼痛感过后就是被充满的满足感，这个动作让他感觉大腿都快要抽筋起来，樱井翔每一下的抽插却都非常深，简直让他感觉樱井翔快要撞进他的身体里。

 

松本润忍不住的扬起脖子来，把自己身体最柔软的地方暴露给对方。樱井翔一边摁着他的腿卖力的抽插着，一边细细的吻着他的脖颈和胸口，在他的锁骨上留下一个齿痕来。

 

强烈的快感让松本润用力的抱紧了樱井翔的身体，张嘴咬在了对方的肩膀上，即便如此还是不断的哼哼唧唧着，再次射在了对方的小腹上。

 

在他再次高潮之后，樱井翔的动作总算是慢了一些，性器留在他的身体里并不完全的抽出来，而是缓慢的摩擦着。松本润紧绷着后背，这样激烈的性爱让他有些难以承认，可怜兮兮的凑到樱井翔跟前讨好似的亲亲他的唇角。如果不让樱井翔射出来今天是不会结束的，但明显对方今天精力非常旺盛，一时半会儿可能还不会放过他。但是站着做对于他来说实在是太费力了，他现在都感觉自己的腰酸痛的要命，只想赶紧躺在哪里。

 

他这么可怜兮兮的亲吻总算让樱井翔心软了，抱着他坐在了沙发上，虽然这样的动作依然没有在床上的时候感到舒服，甚至身体里的性器进入的更深了，但好歹是比站在那里舒服了一些。

 

松本润跪在沙发上揽着樱井翔的脖子，主动的扭动着酸痛的腰部取悦他，他特别喜欢樱井翔在情事当中皱着眉头的样子，性感的让人心动。

 

因为知道这里不好做清洁，即便被欲望冲昏头脑，樱井翔也并没有射在松本润身体里，而是在高潮前就抽了出来，射在了松本润的大腿根。

 

结束了这场激烈的性爱之后两个人都有些气喘吁吁，樱井翔揽着松本润的腰不断的摩挲着对方光滑的皮肤，亲了亲松本润靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋。

 

比赛结束之后他脑袋里就只剩下了一个想法，就是想见到松本润。洗完澡之后他甚至没有在庆功宴里多做一会儿的停留，开着车就直奔片场这边，又是帽子又是口罩的让草野带着他一路溜进了休息室，就是为了给松本润一个惊喜。

 

他自己也没有想到见到松本润之后会那么的抑制不住，也许因为今天肾上腺素分泌过多，也也许因为太久没做，总之两个人就这么荒唐的在休息室里做了。

 

而且还如此的感觉到身心舒畅。

 

松本润一巴掌打在他的肩膀上。

 

“混蛋。”

 

樱井翔握住松本润打了他的手，放在唇边亲了亲，然后低头和松本润对视。

 

“我今天赢了。”

 

松本润弯着唇角笑得眉眼弯弯。

 

“我知道。”

 

樱井翔收了收手把松本润整个人揽在怀里，语气越发的温柔起来。

 

“我想亲口告诉你。”


End file.
